Duodenary's Library
Duodenary's Library is the fifteenth episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. The episode premiered on May 19, 2016 with an age rating of TV-PG. Plot Chrome is seen reading a book in Duodenary's library. He clears his throat loudly and skims through the book. Chrome gets up and goes to Duodenary, the librarian. Chrome asks if there are any books about how to dispose of broken machines, wheeling in a massive disintegration machine under a blue curtain. Duodenary quickly gives Chrome a book. Chrome thanks Duodenary and sits on a bench. After a brief moment of ambience, Chrome turns the page. Seeking adventure, Chrome sees a door labeled "do not open". While Duodenary isn't looking, Chrome opens it. The room beyond the door is a long hallway with a pedestal at the end. Chrome walks throughout the hallway and picks up a bookmark from the pedestal. Chrome shrugs and takes it with him. About ten minutes later, Chrome goes to apply step 1 to disposing his machine. Bookmarking the page with the bookmark, Chrome gets up and walks offscreen. The bookmark glows. Once Chrome returns to the seat he was in, the bookmark glows even more as the book opens to the bookmarked page. The diagrams of spare parts erupt from the book and hit Chrome in the face. Chrome tries to remove the bookmark, but nothing works. Chrome attempts to pry it out using his sword, which does nothing as well. The bookmark eventually gets out on its own, making its way to the other books. Chrome reaches a hand out and pursues it. Duodenary stops Chrome, asking him what he did. Chrome looks to the side, looks back, and shrugs. Duodenary looks at Chrome with a skeptical look before chasing the bookmark as well. The bookmark slips into a book called "How to Tour the Giant Rocks of Death". Gigantic boulders emerge from the book as Chrome hides from them. Duodenary manages to dodge the boulders and reach the bookmark. Duodenary states there is only one option: to disintegrate it. Chrome raises a finger and tells Duodenary that if they can make it to the machine with the bookmark, it can be disintegrated into complete nothingness. Chrome and Duodenary sneak to the machine and reveal it. Throwing its curtain aside, Duodenary attempts to lure the bookmark in. However, the bookmark goes inside and outside of other books rapidly, controlling them. A gigantic boat jumps out of one of the books and lands directly on the machine, crushing it and snapping it in two. Chrome and Duodenary run. Duodenary says that "plan B" has to be done, which is to bring the bookmark back onto the pedestal. The bookmark glows as more objects begin to erupt from the books. Chrome breathes heavily and states that as long as something horrible doesn't come of the books, they're fine. A math book spits out equations at Chrome, causing him to scream in agony and fall on the floor, crowded in piles of equations. Duodenary grabs one of the equations and throws it at the book, causing it to be normal once again. Duodenary states that they have to fight fire with fire for all of the books until they can reach the bookmark and get it back onto the pedestal. Chrome gets out of the pile of equations and agrees, grabbing a flamethrower. Chrome ends up burning the books in front of him as Duodenary facepalms. Chrome makes a fist and says that "knowledge is weak". The two eventually make it to the bookmark after a fight scene with the books. The bookmark sees a diorama of the library's founder, which is made of books. The bookmark breaks the glass that protects it and controls it, looking down on the two. Chrome aims his flamethrower at the diorama and fires, but nothing comes out. Chrome equips a laser gun and attempts to shoot the bookmark, but the bullets bounce off and hit other things. Chrome sighs and equips his sword, slicing the diorama's leg. The bookmark sends swarms of razor-sharp paper at the two. Chrome's arm is cut, but he manages to slice the diorama in two. Duodenary then pries off the bookmark, goes inside the hallway and places the bookmark back. Chrome asks if that's going to be enough to hold it, and Duodenary thinks for a moment and responds with no, crushing it with Chrome's flamethrower. Trivia *The equations that attack Chrome all have the sum of 73 except for one of them, whose sum is 817. Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes